Numerous devices are used in the construction industry to break concrete. Some devices such as the pneumatic jack hammer are useful for small projects, but they require the input of strenuous labor. Other devices are used on large projects such as highway construction, but they are not adaptable to small projects or interior work due to their cumbersome bulk and complicated structure.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved portable concrete hammer.